Hawkman
Hawkman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Hawkman #20: 08 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Hawkman #21: 12 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Hawkman #22: 11 Mar 2020 Status Monthly ongoing series. Characters Main Characters *'Hawkman/Carter Hall' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Hawkman #21 Hawkman #20 Hawkman #19 Hawkman #18 Hawkman #17 Hawkman #16 Hawkman #15 Hawkman #14 Hawkman #13 Hawkman #12 Hawkman #11 Hawkman #10 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Hawkman by Geoff Johns, Book One' - Collects vol. 4 #1-14 & Secret Files #1. - *'Hawkman by Geoff Johns, Book Two' - Collects vol. 4 #15-25, plus JSA #56-58. - *'The Savage Hawkman, vol. 1: Darkness Rising' - Collects Savage #1-8. "Carter's skill at deciphering lost languages has led him to a job with an archaeologist who specializes in alien ruins. But one of his latest discoveries is Morphicus, whose deadly power helps to spread an alien plague through New York City. With innocent lives in the balance, Carter Hall must use the power of the Nth metal bonded to his body to don his wings and become Hawkman!" - - *'The Savage Hawkman, vol. 2: Wanted' - Collects Savage #9-20 & 0. "Hawkman is closer to discovering who he really is and why he is being hunted, but with deadly assassins at his throat, he may never learn the entire truth!" - *'Death of Hawkman' - Collects Death #1-6. "When Adam Strange returns to Rann to find his newly adopted home planet razed to the ground, war with neighboring planet Thanagar seems inevitable. On the other side of the battle lines? Katar Hol, a.k.a. Hawkman! Can the two find out the real villain behind it all? Or will they destroy each other first?" - *'Hawkman, vol. 1: Awakening' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. "An explorer of the ancient and unknown, Hawkman finds himself embroiled in a long-standing mission to discover the true purpose of his many reincarnations. Carter will race around the globe trying to piece together an ancient prophecy, but will he be able to face down his own past lives lurking around every corner?" - *'Hawkman, vol. 2: Deathbringer' - Collects vol. 5 #7-12. "As Hawkman struggles to protect London from the devastation of a new threat, the answer he seeks resides in his past life—the only question is, which one? Rocketing across the cosmos in his newly recovered spaceship, Carter Hall is en route to the next stop on his adventure through time and space. Locked within the ship’s memory banks is the truth behind Carter Hall’s reincarnation ability, as well as his connection to the Deathbringers—giant, winged beings of immeasurable power on their way to destroy Earth!" - *'Hawkman, vol. 3: Darkness Within' - Collects vol. 5 #13-19. "Travel back in time to when Carter Hall was reincarnated as a soldier in a cosmic army, while his people were at war! But what happens when a being known for constant reincarnation ends up coming back to life as his own enemy, fighting for the other side? As “Year of the Villain” escalates, the Shadow Thief returns—new and improved, thanks to an upgrade from Lex Luthor! Then, everything gets turned around as Hawkman is infected by the Batman Who Laughs—and transformed into Sky Tyrant!" - - (forthcoming, June 2020) History First published in 2011. Previous Hawkman series: * oodles Leftover Useful Information Creative Team ''The Savage Hawkman'' * Issues #1-8: Writer: Tony S. Daniel. Artist/Covers: Philip Tan. * Issues #9-14: Writers: Rob Liefeld & Mark Poulton. Artists: Joe Bennett & Art Thibert. Covers: Rob Liefeld. * Issues #15-20: Writers: Rob Liefeld & Fabian Nicieza. Artists/Covers: Joe Bennett & Art Thibert. Volume 5 Writer: Robert Vendetti. Artist/Covers (#1-12): Bryan Hitch. Artist (#13+): Will Conrad. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-27, 1964-1968 * Atom and Hawkman: #39-45, 1968-1969 * Volume 2: #1-17, 1986-1987 * Volume 3: #1-33, 1993-1996 * Volume 4: #1-66, 2002-2007 (#50-66 as Hawkgirl) * The Savage Hawkman: #1-20, 2011-2013 * Volume 5: #1- , 2018-present Plus various mini-series. Future Publication Dates :Hawkman #22: 11 Mar 2020 :Hawkman #23: 08 Apr 2020 :Hawkman #24: 13 May 2020 :Hawkman, vol. 3: Darkness Within TP: 24 Jun 2020 News & Features * 18 Jan 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/rob-liefeld-deathstroke-hawkman-grifter-120118.html Liefeld on The New 52's Deathstroke, Hawkman and Grifter] * 26 Oct 2011 - Artist Philip Tan on the Changes to the DCnU Hawkman * 17 Jul 2011 - Agent of S.T.Y.L.E.: The Maces and Masks of Hawkman! * 05 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-the-savage-hawkman Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: The Savage Hawkman] * 29 Jun 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-philip-tan-savage-hawkman-110629.html Giving Flight to the Action, Adventure DCnU Savage Hawkman] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero